Child vehicle safety seats are placed in vehicles such as cars and are often secured by the car's seat belt or by a latch extending from the vehicle safety seat that is fixed to the car's interior. Child occupants are secured in the vehicle safety seats for car travel. In the event of a car accident, such as a front or rear impact, the resulting forces can sometimes be transferred to the child occupant.